A Man With A Lot To Prove
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A certain man has a lot to prove to the woman of his dreams, and mother of his child. Things are complicated and things could result in death, who will survive? MIXED PAIRINGS
1. Confrontation

**This fan fiction is inspired heavily by _"Taliesen The Eternal Bard"_, his fan fiction under the name of _"Ziva's story"_. Seeing the conversation towards the end (of which I will include shortly before I write my fan fiction – including a short introduction) and considering the fact he claims my stories are... _"Predictable" _due to my addiction to Giva! (mail and review if you think his statement is incorrect!) I personally thought this claim to be...madness! And extremely untrue! So I vowed to prove him wrong...and hopefully that is what this will do..and if not then I surely aim to prove this mental statement in my story of _"Blood on the sheets"_ and if that still fails then I shall have to try again with _"Evidence Storing Chi_ld". Now that we have _that_ part over with, I shall get on with the story, and hope you like (pray you love) my story. Now...I want to make one thing clear before I finally write this story! I am not doing this as a way of showing dislike towards this amazing author (who by the way gave me permission to use his artistic influences) but it is a way of me saying that _NO-ONE_ should be criticised in that way for their writing, if you wish to complain about my writing, you must ensure that it is beneficial for my writing and not such a _'bite'_ because saying that someone is predictable is one thing, but saying it when that someone fears being predictable? Now that is another, wouldn't you agree? Yes you would ;)**

_During the time of which Gibbs was stationed in Israel, Ziva David acted as his guide throughout her home country. It was not long before sparks appeared in a romantic manner between them, and soon they could not be parted, their hearts were two parts of one big romance, their thoughts entwined, and their hands never ever parted from the other. Except that was when Jethro was sent back to the US, when his tour was over, leaving Ziva alone._

_Ziva would watch the boat leave, with her lover aboard, knowing that this man that she loved so dearly would be going to Washington DC to the arms of a red-headed woman, and small child; his child._

_Her hand drifted to her stomach, the following month with a pregnancy test beside her and she looked into the mirror, her thoughts on the man she loved._

_Before the baby girl was born, the young Israeli woman sent a telegraph to her lover, telling him about the good news, not aware of the fact that Jethro was currently at the funeral of his wife and child in DC._

_Ziva would watch out the window and await his arrival, night after night she would sleep in an empty bed, while waiting for her lover's return._

_A little girl would be born, her name was Sarah David, and she would be sleeping in her mother's bed most of the time, her mother would hold her close and tell her about her father and how one day he would come for them._

_Sarah was a happy child, and would cling to her mother day and night. She hung on every word that was spoken from the older Israeli's lips, and watched her mother's actions and movements eagerly._

_At six years old, she would be taken, and when she returned to her mother, it would be on a mission to save her mother from the suffering of Somalia, yes the story you was told was simply a cover of the truth, a cover to save a secret agency from being discovered!_

_When Ziva began to work at NCIS, Gibbs did not recognise her straight away but he did have feelings towards her from the beginning, his heart knew her, but his head was fogged up due to the __event that happened during that time, the death of his wife and child!_

_Ziva knew who he was, in her heart, and in her head, the feeling of carrying his unborn child flooded back to her in that moment and she traced shapes on her stomach whilst she spoke to him for the very first time._

_She told him about their child, but that was when she was returned into her mother's arms in a less than normal manner. Returned by an agency that is too secret to mention, by a beautiful blonde who's name is too secret to speak of. _

_She was not properly returned though...well not in the sense of which you would think she was! She was made to watch her mother from a distance, whilst her mother raised her baby girl; Tali David._

_Ziva would raise her granddaughter while knowing that her own child was watching from a hill top, not being able to comfort her own child was tearing her apart inside._

_Tony helped Ziva through but they lacked the bond that Ziva had shared with Jethro, and they did not have the link that Gibbs shared with her; Their child, their little girl, their Sarah._

* * *

_**(THIS PART IS WRITTEN BY "T")**_

Ziva turns to Gibbs asking "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Jethro just says "Us!"

Looking at him Ziva states you can't be serous. "Us Gibbs, there is no us!"

Jethro pleads with her. "But we share a child together!"

Funny, Ziva tells him I don't recall you being there at the birth!

Jethro getting flush with anger blurts out "That's not my fault you never told me!"

Looking at Gibbs, Ziva tells him "like I told you Gibbs, you abandoned me you came back to live here in the U.S. and never looked back!"

"Did you ever check to see how I was doing?"

"Even once!"

Jethro reaches out to her "But!"

Walking away Ziva states "Gibbs let me ask you something when you think about the women you fell in love with who do you think about The women in front of you or the 17 year out Israeli guide

Jethro falls into a dead silence "That girl I fell in love with 18 years ago!"

Turning round to face Gibbs Ziva states "Don't you mean that 17 year old girl that guided you around Israel?"

"Gibbs"

Jethro stands there "Ziva please!"

Ziva starts building up a head of stem as she starts laying into Gibbs "Tony may have his faults but at least he sees me as a 35 year old woman!"

Jethro pleads with her as his voice takes on an almost winey quality "Ziva!"

Ziva eyes narrow as she states "I told you one Gibbs; I don't compete with ghosts even if it's my own ghost from 18 years ago!"

Standing there Jethro says "Ziva please!"

Ziva's eyes narrow all the more as she asks "When Gibbs!"

"When, what Ziva!" was all Jethro asked

Looking at him Ziva tells him you're not getting off that easy

"When did you realize who I was?"

"And what my relationship to you was!"

Jethro sighs "The day you walked away from NCIS in Israel!"

Ziva face turns from flush to crimson as she becomes more irate "Four years Gibbs, it took you four years to figure out I was your lover when you were stationed in Israel?"

Jethro defeated falls onto a park bench "What do you want from me Ziva!"

Walking over to where Tony is standing Ziva in a cold tone of voice tells him "Gibbs, the person you say you love grew up along time ago!"

Slumped over the bench Jethro mutters "Ziva please!"

As Tony & Ziva continue there walk through the park she looks back at him saying "Gibbs, I knew who you were the first moment I laid eyes on you "Again"!"

Gibbs tries to go after her,

_**Ziva flatly tells him "No Gibbs not this time, if you care for me as much as you clam "Let Me Go"! A part of me will always care for you, you were my first love but I can't live in the past!"**_

_**(END OF PART WRITTEN BY "T" )**_

Gibbs grabbed her hand and pulled her close, over powering her and stopping her struggle, "No matter what you say, I am going to prove to you how much I love you, I will do everything in my power to prove to you that we should be together, because if I had gotten that telegraph at the time I can promise you that I would have come to you, I would give anything to go back in time and be there at the birth of our little girl.."

Ziva pulled away, "You will never ever manage to prove it to me, I can't believe a word that spills from your mouth"

She walked away from her now ex-lover with one last loving glance and joined her hand with Tony, leaning into him and biting her lip at the lack of spark between them...

She knew in her heart that she loved Gibbs, and that Gibbs loved her...but who in the world could Ziva forgive him?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**(AKA WHEN I WAKE UP, AND IF I CAN BE BOTHERED!)**_


	2. Scribed Feelings

**(WRITTEN MY "T")**

That Night

A dark figure sits in the darkness of the morgue alone in the office Dr. Donald Mallard or "'Ducky" to his friends drinking/nursing a glass of bourbon. His mind is still reeling from his Discussion/Argument with his one time love "Ziva David!"

The automated doors to autopsy and the morgue slide open as Ducky starts winding his way through the autopsy tables to his office where the dimly lit desk lamp is the only source of light he swings open the door to see Jethro Gibbs sitting there with a half full bottle of bourbon and a glass with four fingers worth in it saying "You know Jethro drowning your sorrows in bourbon will not make them go away!"

Jethro gulps down the bourbon telling him "I know duck, but I don't know if I can give her what she is asking for!"

Ducky razes his index finger and starts wagging it back and fourth between them stating "That's when time stopped for you, isn't it Jethro"!

Jethro pours himself another glass asking "You profiling me Duck?"

Looking at him Ducky comments "The day your wife died, that's when time stopped for you!

Ducky puts his coat down on an adjacent chair asking "Pour one for me would you Jethro?"

Pulling open the desk draw Jethro takes a second glass from desk filling it half way "Sure thing Ducky!" is all he says.

Ducky says "Jethro getting back to the topic at hand!

"When your wife Shannon was killed from an emotional standpoint time stopped at least for you!"

"You stopped moving forward."

But I feel fine Ducky! Jethro tells him

Ducky taking a sip of his bourbon asks "When was the last time you were in a relationship for more then a month?"

I don't know Ducky why Jethro asks as he sips his bourbon!

Jethro, by my reckoning it was Shannon! Ducky tells him

Taking another sip of bourbon Jethro asks "What's your point?"

Ducky tells him "Only that, if you ever want to be in any kind of long term relationship your going to have to let go of Shannon & Kelly!

"Keep them in your heart, but let go of them!"

Jethro wolfs down another glass of bourbon saying "Ducky I don't know if I can!"

Sipping his bourbon Ducky tells Jethro, no woman wants to compete with another, let alone the memory of a dead woman!

Having poured himself bourbon Jethro takes a swallow he states "There are my life Ducky!"

Ducky tells him "Correction, they were your life Jethro!"

Jethro looks at his old friend asking "So what do I do Ducky!"

Ducky tells him "What any sensible person would do of course let go of the past, of course!"

"But Jethro don't wait to long or you will miss seeing your grand daughter grow up!"

Jethro puts his hand on the good doctor's shoulder saying "Good Point Ducky!"

Ducky comments "As far as you and Miss David, respect her choice even if she does not choose you!"

Jethro states with a tear in his eye "But I love her Ducky!"

Ducky asks but which one he asks "The seventeen year old girl, or the thirty five year old women!"

"Huh?" what do you mean Ducky Jethro asks!

Ducky asks "Jethro my boy, don't tell me you have frozen your memory of her in time as well!"

I love her Jethro states

Ducky replays "The girl or the woman, Gibbs!"

I don't see the difference! Jethro tells him

Finishing off his bourbon Ducky States "If you don't see the difference your worse off then I thought you were!"

My head hurts, from trying to sort this all out Ducky! Is all Jethro tells him

"Ducky puts his hand on Gibbs shoulder, "grieve them, and let them go for your own sake!"

**"And Gibbs Respect the choice she makes even if she does not choose you!"**

**(END OF WRITTEN BY "T")**

Gibbs threw his glass against the wall of autopsy and stood up, "You don't understand!"

Ducky sighed, "Then make me understand"

Gibbs glared and barged past his old friend, as he spoke, "I love her more than I have anyone else"

Ducky nodded, "More than Shannon?"

Jethro froze and turned to look at him, "When I returned to America I was planning to file for a divorce so I could go back to Israel and tell Ziva how much I love her"

Ducky sighed, "You never told me"

Gibbs nodded, "I felt guilty"

Ducky nodded, "Its understandable" he said to an empty autopsy as Jethro had already left.

Later on...

Jethro Gibbs was sat on a cement floor that was covered in sawdust, he groaned and leant back, the sound echoing slightly in the basement of his house.

He was visible beneath his boat, well the wooden structure of his boat, "How the hell am I going to prove to her how much I love her?" he asked himself as he sat alone in his basement. It was almost four in the morning.

He picked up the telegraph that she had sent him and read it again and again and again.

"_Dear Jethro, _

_I miss you so much, I know you have your family in DC but I thought you had that right to know that I'm pregnant with your child. She is due in mid-June. I don't expect anything from you, even though I love you with all my heart. I promise that one day I will bring our little girl to see you in DC._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Ziva"_

He ran up the wooden stairs like his aim was to save the world. He got into his kitchen and sat down at his hand-made table with a pen and paper, most nowadays would use a computer to write an important letter, but that was not how he did it. Jethro would say that a handwritten letter to the woman he loves was simply more appropriate but some would claim it was due to his lack of abilities with technology.

He rubbed his forehead with his left hand and sighed as he put his pen to paper, scribing the words that his heart spoke in black ink across white lined paper.

"_Dear Ziva,_

_I know that you must be annoyed with me and disappointed in me for not being there for you and for our little girl. I would give everything to do all of that again so that I could be with you and our daughter. I know my rule on apologies is normally pretty strict but I hope that you forgive me because I am going to apologise. Apologise until the end of time. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you and our princess. I'm sorry for not trying harder to see you._

_You keep saying that I never came back for you. You are wrong. I did come back for you. It was the first time I met your father. You had a little girl in your arms, I see now that it was our child. Our Sarah. Back then I was mad to believe that the child was not mine, and that you were to marry Michael Rivkin, the child's father. I tried to get to you but was given a choice by Mossad. If I told you that I love you and tried to kiss you and hold you close like I wanted so much to do, then they would kill our little girl and you, and make me watch the pain in your eyes at the cause of my actions, or I could go home and leave you in peace, and it would keep both of you safe. I did try to get a message to you later on, I gave Sarah a teddy bear when no-one was looking, it had a message inside for you, explaining everything. I hope that one day it will be found._

_I know that I'm late in writing this letter to you and I know that you are with Tony. I don't know if you love him, or if you feel happy with him. I didn't get your telegraph till it was too late, because it was in a pile of telegraphs I received at the time of my late wife and child's deaths. I hope you understand how much pain I was in during that time, as you know the pain that is caused at a loss of a child. The fog that once encased me is now much clearer and the only thing my eyes see is your beauty, my love. If you can tell me that you love Tony, and not me, and that you are happy with him, then I will leave you alone. I will retire from NCIS, and move away, so that you will not have to see me, I love you, and I do not wish to cause you pain or discomfort. You deserve happiness, love and to be safe, the life I want to give you, if you would give me the chance. I hope that one day our child will be returned to your arms, and be with you, I wish I could be with you and our child. I hope I can fix this mess that spills from my mistakes._

_No matter what your decision is, I love you and always will. You have been in my heart since the day I met you. My heart recognised you the day I saw you again at NCIS, it was my head that refused to believe that it was you, because I didn't want them to take your life or your little girl's, I always wondered where the child had gone, but never asked due to fear that she was gone for good, just like Kelly._

_I will put everything into proving how much I love you until the end of time itself, if you would just let me._

_All my love, _

_Jethro_

_P.S Enclosed is the engagement ring that I brought hoping to give it to you in Israel. On the inside is the date we first got together, and our names. If you wear this on your ring finger then I will take it as a "yes", if you wear it on another finger then I will take it as a "maybe", but if it is around your neck then I will take it as being just the past...but if you do not wear it at all, I will take it as a "maybe" and give you time to think about it. I hope to god it is not a "No", because that is more heartbreaking and damning than anything I could ever be told. Again I must say I love you._

Inside the envelope he slipped a velvet ring box and the letter that he had cried his heart into, and due to the tear stains, it was obvious that it was definitely the case. He dropped it off at Ziva's apartment at 6:30 am before going for a drive, he sat at the marina, and sighed, hoping that she would love him in the way of which he loves her.


	3. Sleeping Desk

Drink after drink, turned the number into a blur of nothingness.

Gibbs sat at his desk, the following night at roughly 3am, his eyes were rimmed with lack of sleep and his eyes were bloodshot. Tracks of tears stained his cheeks, his head lulled in his strong hands that leant on his wooden desk.

Sarah sighed, seeing her father like this hurt her in ways that she could not comprehend, she didn't understand her feelings. Why did she care for this man? How could she care for a man that left her mother pregnant in Israel, with all those dangers on the doorstep? If her father had stayed would she have been kidnapped? Or would she had a childhood that she craved?

The office was dark, apart from the slight light from the desk lamp that sat upon Jethro's desk, Sarah walked forwards slowly, knowing she was not meant to be here, but wanting to be there for her father and maybe help him get back with her mother? It may have been for selfish reasons, because most children want their parents to be together, I'm not sure why but they just do. Sarah reachied out and touched her biological father's cheek to urge him to look at her.

Gibbs looked up and his expression was that of happiness and of shock, "What are you doing here?"

Sarah smiled and moved into his arms, snuggled up in his lap like a small child, "I wanted to come and see you, What's wrong daddy?"

Jethro smiled at being called 'daddy', "I'm fine sweetheart" he said softly

Sarah snuggled into him, "How about we get some sleep? You can tell me the truth in the morning"

Gibbs sighed, "Okay" he said, knowing that his child wouldn't give in, he held his daughter close and ran his fingers through her brunette curls

Sarah smiled, thinking that this is how it should be ..well minus the fact her father is drunk, "Love you daddy" she mumbled as she fell asleep

Jethro smiled and pulled her close and put a jacket over her, she had curled up like a tiny child in his lap and her hand clutched at his shirt, as she listened to his heartbeat, "I love you too Princess" he whispered to his sleeping child.

The following morning Ziva was the first person in the office, and froze seeing her child asleep with her ex-lover, her emotions confused as Tony wrapped his arms around her

Tony looked at Sarah, "Isn't that your daughter?"

Ziva nodded and smiled, "Yeah it is" she said proudly

Tony looked confused, "Why is she asleep at NCIS?"

Sarah opened one eye, "Because I wanted to talk to my father, now shut up, I barely ever get to sleep" she whispered in a harsh manner towards Tony, and put her arm out for her mother

Ziva ignored the manner of which her child spoke to Tony and moved to Sarah, sitting on the edge of Gibbs's desk and leaning forwards hugging her daughter, and kissed her head, Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Morning Zee" he said softly

Ziva smiled, love shining in her eyes before it was quickly covered, "Morning Jethro" she said softly as she hugged her daughter close to her

Sarah looked at her watch, "I must go" she said softly and kissed her mother on the cheek and her father, hugging them both, before dashing off towards the roof, to be met by the mysterious blonde on the rooftop with a helicopter.

Ziva watched her child go as a tear slipped down her cheek, Gibbs stood up and hugged her close, "She'll be back Zee" he said softly


	4. Helicopter Moment

Sarah ran into the arms of an awaiting blonde woman, tears streaming down her face as the older woman pulled her into the helicopter, the entire roof was engulfed in strong winds that was emitted by the helicopter. Not a single mark etched the helicopter, as it flew over Washington DC.

The blonde woman held the younger woman close, like a mother would her child, like Ziva would love to hold her little girl, and like Sarah would like to hold Tali like, "Are you okay my princess?" she asked softly

Sarah cried, snuggled and shook her head, before looking up at her, her eyes were pleading, begging, she had formed a very strong bond with the elder woman, in fact the blonde had in fact raised her and taught her how to smile again, "I...I can't take this any more Mom" she said, crying, for once her emotions overcome her and overtook her senses.

The blonde, who we will simply refer to as 'Miss Jones' for security purposes, watched her adopted daughter and pulled her close, tears filled her own eyes in pain at seeing her 'daughter' in so much emotional pain, "I'll fix it princess, I want a better life for you, don't worry...everything will be okay in the end" she said solemnly, and ran her hand through the Israeli child's hair, rocking her as the helicopter got closer to their destination, a secret and undisclosed location somewhere outside Washington DC.

Sarah looked up at her and sighed, "What are you talking about Mom?" she asked confused, knowing it ..well thinking it impossible to get out of such a high security agency

Miss Jones sighed, and looked into her adoptive daughter's bright blue eyes, the spark in her eyes had never fully shown, and she hoped that with this plan that she could reveal Sarah's 'spark', when Miss Jones met her, it was when Sarah tried to murder Miss Jones, everyone around them knew that Sarah would never harm Miss Jones. Their relationship and grown over time, and even though Miss Jones saw flashes of Sarah's carefree and happy 'spark', she wanted to see it full-time, but in the agency and with so much blood on her hands...well its hard to smile in such circumstances. "Do not worry my Princess, I will make sure that you and your family are safe"

The younger woman looked up at her, and cupped her cheek as she looked into her eyes, "You are family...do not do anything unless you are going to be okay, I … I love you Mom and if keeping everything the way it is keeps you safe then I will do it..." she said crying harder than before at the thought of losing her adoptive mother, visions of death flashed in her eyes, her own mind scaring her and punishing her for wanting out.

Pulling Sarah closer, she bit her lip, "I want you to be happy and safe" she said softly, not quite answering the question that had been asked, a single tear slipping down her cheek, she hastily slipped on her shades after brushing away the tear trail.

Sarah pulled the shades from her face before she had a chance to react, "I need you, If I don't have you with me, I don't want to live at all" she said with pain in her eyes

Miss Jones looked away and then looked at Sarah, "I need you to live on no matter what happens to me, please don't threaten your death with me"

Sarah moved from her, "Then do not even think of doing anything that results in your death, because I need you Mom, why can't you understand that?"

The older woman sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Come here honey, I promise you that I won't do anything silly" she said softly and in a caring manner

Sarah moved forwards and curled in the older woman's lap, like a small child, sucking at her thumb she managed to fall asleep with tear stained cheeks.

Miss Jones held the younger girl close and stroked her hair, as the helicopter landed in a remote place, and the blonde woman lifted her up and carried her into the small house.

Sarah mumbled incoherently and snuggled into her, Miss Jones lay down on the bed with her adoptive daughter, whilst her security detail secured the area and the house. Miss Jones stayed awake whilst Sarah slept.

A member of security entered the room, making very little sound as indicated by Miss Jones, Sarah leapt up and pressed a gun to the man's head, "What are you doing?" she asked pinning him to the floor, as he raised his arms up

The fully grown 30 year old man stuttered in fear, "I ..I was ...was going...was going to check the windows" he said glancing towards his boss

Miss Jones smiled, "Sarah it is okay, he is just doing his job" she said indicating for Sarah to come closer, and for the man to do his job.

Sarah moved back to her adoptive mother but kept her gun raised, as the man checked the window, and then moved back to the door, "I shall leave you be" he said softly and left the room so Sarah dropped her weapon and moved into her mothers arms

Miss Jones smiled, "You do know that you do not need to threaten to shoot everyone who comes near me"she said softly to her and continued to run her hands through the young girl's corkscrew curls

Sarah smiled, and snuggled into her in a content manner, "I want to keep you safe" she said softly

Miss Jones pulled her closer and smiled, "I want to keep you safe too" she said softly


	5. Decisions

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "I read your letter Jethro" she said softly, "Why couldn't you have sent it years ago? I needed you Jethro, so much" she said as her chocolate brown eyes glazed over with tears

The silver haired man cupped her cheek, "I would give anything to go back in time and send it, or try harder to see you again" he admitted emotionally to his ex-lover

She nodded, and put her hand against his, both resting upon her tanned cheek, as tears begun to fall, "I wish you had been there with us, Jethro" she said softly, as she moved closer to him

Jethro nodded and pulled her close to him, "I wish that too, then maybe we would have our daughter with us" he said softly, blaming himself for the kidnapping of their child, and for where she is now

Ziva looked at him, "You was not to blame, nothing would have stopped them taking her, we all know that, and we have Miss Jones to thank for keeping her safe, and being there for her" she said softly, silently wishing that she were the one that could do that instead of a blonde that she barely knew anything about

Leroy sighed and held her close, "Have you decided about the engagement ring yet?" he asked nervously and curiously

The Israeli woman nodded, as she pulled it out of her pocket and slowly undid the box, his eyes watched her patiently

She extracted the golden engagement ring from the box and went to slide it onto a generic finger causing him to close his eyes, not wanting to look and he bit his lip at the pain of the answer possibly being a no. She changed direction of the ring and slid it into her engagement finger before kissing his lips softly, "I love you Jethro, and I can't wait to be Mrs Gibbs" she said with a bright and happy smile

He grinned and kissed her lovingly, "I love you too Zeevah", he said smiling

Ziva smiled and buried close to him, never wanting him to let go of her, not ever again, but she did wish her daughter was here with them

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, "What about Tony?" he asked cautiously and slightly concerned

The Israeli woman looked up at her lover, "He understands" she said simply and softly

_[Flashback to earlier that day]_

_Tony looked at Ziva, who was holding a handwritten letter and an engagement ring box in her hand, whilst sat on the floor of the living room, "It's from Gibbs isn't it?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer_

_The beautiful woman nodded, as she opened the box looking at the ring, a photo of herself and Jethro beside her, along with photos of Sarah, from prenatal up to the age of which she was stolen away from her arms_

_He nodded and knelt down beside his lover, "You should say yes to him" Tony said softly and barely audible_

_Ziva looked up in shock, "But what about us?" she asked softly, with tears in her eyes_

_Tony sighed, "You don't love me, you love him, I think it is best that you say yes, for your happiness, and for his as well as your little girl" he said gently_

_The dark haired woman nodded, and embraced her now ex-lover, "Thank you Tony" she said simply, as she gathered her things and made her way to her car, the photos in her bag_

_[End of Flashback]_


	6. Nightmare of a Bullet

**I currently have ten stories to type up and three chapters to stories that I have previously posted upon this fabulous site ;) Hope you all like it. I will try to type them up and post them soon but with my netbook being in the shop it is a little bit of a hard task! ANYWAYS Happy Mothers' Day to all those celebrating Mothers Day in the US of A – the most fabulous country ever ;) Love ya Ima 3 x**

Sarah was sat on the sofa at her parent's home with her parents beside her. She was fast asleep with her head in her mother's lap and her feet across her father's lap.

She wore blue jeans and a long white top that had blue flowers up the sides of it.

Opposite them was a beautiful blonde woman in jeans and a blue top. She watched Sarah sleep uneasily. The young girl frowned and fidgeted in her sleep

Sarah woke suddenly with a scream and a sat upright, her eyes darting around the warmly painted living room.

Nikita stood up to go to the girl she considered to be her daughter.

As the beautiful woman made her way to her daughter.

Sarah was sobbing, and shaking from the nightmare

Gibbs and Ziva were trying to calm her

Nobody noticed the red dot upon the blonde's chest.

Until

Nikita dropped at Sarah's feet motionless

Her body lay on the floor in as blood pooled around her

Her daughter, instantly pressed her weight upon the woman's wound. She couldn't lose her mother. This woman was everything to her. So she prayed


	7. Tears&Prayers

The hospital was crisp white, everything was sterile and inside a secure room was a blonde woman in a hospital bed. She was attached to machines and the beeping of her moniters were regular.

It had been one week since the shooting of Miss Nikita Jones. Beside her was her adoptive daughter; Sarah. She was fast asleep with her hand in her mother's one. The Israeli-American teen was curled up in the visitor's chair.

Jethro and Ziva were stood near by, they had managed to convince their biological child to leave Nikita to go to the bathroom but nothing else.

Sarah yawned and she moved and repositioned herself to be mroe comfortable.

Nikita's eyes fluttered open and she looked around removing her own breathing mask as she looked at Sarah.

She sighed asking, "How long was I out? Has she been here the whole time?"

Ziva stepped forward, "She's been there the whole week" she said with a smile

Nikita squeezed Sarah's hand gently, waking her up.

The little one smiled at her mother, "Mommy, you're awake" she exclaimed getting onto the bed with her adoptive mother.

Nikita smiled and held her close, "What did you do while Mommy was sleeping?" she asked softly

Sarah shrugged, "Sleep" she said smiling

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "A lot of tears and prayers with very little sleep" he said giving her the true answer

Nikita smiled, "Well I told ou I had a plan Sarah"

Sarah looked at her shocked, "You promised nothing stupid, Getting shot is very stupid"

Nikita embraced her daughter, "I had to fake my death, I knew you would save me"

Sarah sighed heavily, "You could have told me"

The blonde shook her head, "It had to look real"

Gibbs stepped forward, "Flights have been taken care of" he said to her softly

Nikita nodded, "Thank you Jethro"

Sarah frowned, "Flights?"

Nikita smiled and said one word that determined their happy future, "France"


End file.
